Electronic devices are commonplace throughout most of the world today. Advancements in integrated circuit technology have enabled the development of electronic devices that are sufficiently small and lightweight to be carried by the user. Such portable electronic devices may include on-board power supplies (such as batteries or other power storage systems) and may be wireless (i.e., designed to operate without any wire connections to other non-portable electronic systems). However, a small and lightweight electronic device may still be considered portable even if it includes a wire connection to a non-portable electronic system. For example, a microphone may be considered a portable electronic device whether it is operated wirelessly or through a wire connection.
The convenience afforded by the portability of electronic devices has fostered a huge industry. Smartphones, audio players, laptop computers, tablet computers, and ebook readers are all examples of portable electronic devices. However, the convenience of being able to carry a portable electronic device has also introduced the inconvenience of having one's hand(s) encumbered by the device itself. This problem is addressed by making an electronic device not only portable, but wearable.
A wearable electronic device is any portable electronic device that a user can carry without physically grasping, clutching, or otherwise holding onto the device with their hands. For example, a wearable electronic device may be attached or coupled to the user by a strap or straps, a band or bands, a clip or clips, an adhesive, a pin and clasp, an article of clothing, tension or elastic support, an interference fit, an ergonomic form, and the like. Examples of wearable electronic devices include digital wristwatches, electronic armbands, electronic rings, electronic ankle-bracelets or “anklets”, head-mounted electronic display units, hearing aids, and so on.
Because they are worn on the body of the user, visible to others, and generally present for long periods of time, form factor (i.e., size, geometry, and appearance) is a major design consideration in wearable electronic devices.